Jake the orphan
by FullHouseFan17
Summary: this is my orphan with the tanners idea. please review to tell me what you thought. Based in Season 3. This is chapter 1


An Orphan Living With the Tanners

Chapter 1

The family had just gotten back from Hawaii in great moods. But moods changed when they heard the message on the answering machine. It was Jake. He was crying as he was talking. 'Hello this is Jake, Stephanie's friend. My parents were taking me on a picnic and they lost control of the car and drove off a cliff and died. I escaped with permanent marks on my face and arms. I got my mum's mobile and called 911. I am about to be taken to hospital. I am just saying this message in my mum's phone. I will go to an orphanage. Talk to you when you get back from Hawaii.' Just before he hung up he had started bawling and the ambos were saying 'It's ok, it's ok'.

'This is awful' said Steph and she started crying too and ran up to her room.

'How can this happen to such nice friendly people like Jake's parents?' said Danny blinking back tears too.

'Well it can happen to anybody who doesn't drive safely' said Jesse.

'Maybe they were drunk' said Joey.

'I'm going to Kimmy's' said DJ.  
'DJ I am shocked at you. Good friends of ours and the parents of Stephanie's best friend have just died and all you want to do is go to Kimmy's?' exclaimed a shocked Danny.

'Yeah why not?'

'DJ go to your room you selfish and heartless young lady!' shouted Danny.

DJ sighed and cursed all the way up to her room.  
Danny started crying.

'There there Danny it'll be ok.' said Joey trying to comfort Danny.

'I thought Jake's parents were nice people too' said Jesse.

The guys looked at each other for a few seconds and started crying and hugged each other.

Meanwhile in DJ and Stephanie's room, Stephanie was crying and hugging Mr Bear when DJ entered.

'DJ I want to be alone' said Steph.

'Dad sent me up here because I wanted to go to Kimmy's house' said DJ.

'Good on him. How can you go to Kimmy's at a time like this?' said Steph in shock.

'I think I'll go down and say sorry to dad. I really am selfish' said DJ.

'You do that' said Steph.

DJ left the room and Steph started howling.

Joey came in.

'You poor thing' he said. 'I know how you feel. The rest of us are feeling the same way. How about tomorrow at school you ask Jake which foster home he is in and you can go visit him every day?'

'Good idea Joey. I just feel so sad about his parent's death. They were nice people. They didn't deserve this ending'.

'I know they didn't' said Joey. 'It was just unfortunate for them that it happened. This sort of thing can happen to anyone. That's why your dad doesn't want you driving til your 30.'

'Thanks for the talk Joey. I feel a bit better.'

'That's good. Tea will be ready soon if you'd like some.'

'Ok I'll be there soon'.

Joey left and Stephanie kept hugging Mr Bear and having a few more tears before going down for tea.

Later, after tea, Stephanie decided to ring Jake. She looked in the yellow pages and rang every single foster home listed. She eventually found out that Jake was at the San Francisco Bay Foster House. Jake was happy to hear from Stephanie.

'Hello Jake how are you going?'

'I'm sad. I'm relieved that I lived but sad that I have no parents.'

'I am so sorry Jake. I feel terrible for you. I was crying all afternoon since I came back from Hawaii'.

'You're such a nice caring girl'.

'Thanks Jake. How would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?'

'That would be nice Steph'.

'Ok I will ask my dad, hang on.'

Stephanie ran into the living room.

'Dad! Dad!' she yelled. 'Can Jake come over for dinner tomorrow night, please please?'

'Of course' smiled Danny.

'YES! Jake you can come over. Arrive at 6pm and we'll have dinner at 6:30'.

'Ok sounds good. See you then.'

'Bye'.

The next night, everyone was getting ready for Jake's arrival. Stephanie was wearing her favorite dress.

'You know Steph that was so nice of you to invite him over for tea. You are a really good friend for him. You and Jake work better for me than DJ and Kimmy,'said Danny.

'That is the best compliment ever! Wait til Kimmy hears this!' said Stephanie.

The door bell rang. Stephanie opened the door and there stood Jake.

*Chapter 2 coming soon* Please review cause I wanna know your thoughts.


End file.
